Cast of Janet vs Chloe
Official and full cast page for reality show Janet vs Chloe. Janet Clearday Janet Clearday, shortened to Janet Clear, is one of the two main characters in the show. She is the best friend, and most detested enemy, of Chloe Greengrass. Janet is known for her short tempered, aggressiv ways, becoming cross eyed and wildly bouncing the ball back to Chloe in anger. She is most raged when in a battle rather than when Chloe wins a point, and seems distressed by this on most occasions. Her father, Peter Clearday, has appeared in the show to rescue her ball from the side. Janet and Peter seem to have a good bond. Her mother, Jennifer, has supported her from the side a few times. Jennifer Clearday once supported her daughters enemey, trying to stop her entering the field, and it is unknown how Janet responded to this. Chloe Greengrass Chloe Greengrass, shorted to Chloe Green, is one of the two main characters in the show. She is the best friend of Janet Clearday, and is the slight enemy, but doesn't seem to be as hateful towards Janet as Janet is to Chloe. Chloe has a loving and sweet personality, often stressed during battles, but manages to battle back in an attempt to win the fight. She dedicates all of her battles to her mother, Sandy Greengrass, who ate poisened grass and has not since left the house. Her father, Matthew Greengrass, is an easily upset father who is sometimes too distressed to watch the battles. Chloe is also described as brave and a hero, after rescuing Janet's main ball from the field in episode one of the show, saving the day and her best friends emotions. Corsa Corsa is a car, who appears in generally all episodes of the show. He is black and has often been attacked by Janet's balls. Chloe stands next to Corsa, at his butt, and often thanks him for his help during battles. He has not yet been injured but some people have expressed concerns that he could be, by Janet, during battle. Dog Dog is a black labrador who appears in generally all epsiodes of the show. He was assumed to have died in the first episode, which distressed Chloe, but was soon confirmed as alive. Peter Clearday Peter Clearday is Janet's father. He is married to Jennifer Clearday. Matthew Greengrass Matthew Greengrass is the father of Chloe. He is married to Sandy Greengrass. Jennifer Clearday Jennifer Clearday is the mother of Janet. She is married to Peter Clearday. Sandy Greengrass Sandy Greengrass if the mother of Chloe. She is married to Matthew Greengrass. Sandy has never attended a battle, after a traumatic experience, which involved her eating grass and ending up in hospital for twelve hours. She has since remained as an indoors woman. The Randoms The Randoms are a group of around ten people who live on the same streed as Janet and Chloe. They sometimes appear at random times of the episode to support both girls. In episode one, some of The Randoms attempt to stop Chloe going into the field. They later cheer and support her when she manages to rescue Janet's ball. Clear Ball Clear Ball is the ball of Janet Clearday. It is used in all battles. Green Ball Green Ball is the ball belonging to Chloe Greengrass. It is used in all battles. Man / Voice Man is a man who lives on the same street as Janet and Chloe. He is often named or referred to as "Voice", due to the fact he speaks in all battles. Man, or Voice, commentates on the battles. He awards points to the contestants and updates viewers on the battle.